Al final del verano
by brieMalfoy
Summary: Después de graduarse, Hermione tiene unas agradables vacaciones junto con sus amigas antes de que ellas vuelvan a Hogwarts. Al final del verano, conoce a alguien que se convertirá en un buen amigo.
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: HP no es de mi propiedad, sino de Rowling.**

 ***Post Hogwarts, AU, hubo Voldemort pero lo mataron desde la primera vez que lo intentaron así que no le partió la cabeza a Harry de bb y los Slytherin no tienen la marca que tanto nos gusta.**

* * *

El profesor Dumbledore dio un largo discurso antes de la cena como hacia al final de cada ciclo escolar, se anunció a Ravenclaw como ganador de la Copa de las Casas, ocasionando que los que pertenecen la casa del águila hicieran mucho ruido con silbidos, aplausos y gritos de alegría. Después del festejo todos cenaron tranquilamente y volvieron a sus dormitorios. Finalmente había terminado otro año de clases y los estudiantes lo agradecían.

El último día en el colegio, la mayoría estaban contentos por regresar a sus casas durante las vacaciones, aunque algunos de séptimo año estaban melancólicos porque jamás volverían al colegio, al menos no como estudiantes.

Como era el caso de Hermione Granger, había sido un buen último año, fue Premio Anual, hizo nuevos amigos, personas a quien jamás pensó hablarles y no se metió en problemas con sus amigos. Incluso le dijeron que si ella quería, era bienvenida para volver al colegio como parte del profesorado en unos años más. No prometió nada, pero si pensó en las posibilidades que había de aceptar.

Harry Potter echaría de menos hacer estupideces junto a su mejor amigo y en ocasiones Hermione, cuando ella pocas veces se les unía y sin querer se veía envuelta en un problema. Pero no extrañaría para nada las horribles miradas del Profesor Snape ni que le quitara puntos a Gryffindor solo porque lo detestaba. Ya estaba por abandonar el castillo y jamás supo porque lo odiaba.

Ronald Weasley era uno de los que se sentían aliviados de ya no tener que estudiar o levantarse temprano por la mañana para estar horas y horas en un aula aburrida escuchando el parloteo de los profesores, y en cambio estaría en la comodidad de su hogar. Hasta que consiguiera un empleo, por supuesto, intentaría que sus hermanos lo aceptaran en la tienda de bromas que habían abierto recientemente, sabía que les iba bien en cuanto a ventas entre los jóvenes.

Draco Malfoy, quien había compartido el puesto de Premio Anual con Granger, decidió seguir con los negocios familiares e irse a Francia con sus padres, le vendría bien un cambio de ambiente después del escándalo en el que se vio envuelto su padre. Poco después de que inició el ciclo escolar hubo un atentado por parte de los mortifagos, a los que el Señor Malfoy perteneció desde antes del nacimiento de Draco, el hombre fue acusado y aunque se comprobó su inocencia, Narcissa lo convenció de trasladarse al país vecino, donde esperarían a su único hijo.

Daphne Greengrass estaba entusiasmada con la idea de encontrarse con su querido novio, Oliver Wood. Y sobre todo poder reunirse con el y hablar cuantas veces quisieran en lugar de solo enviarse cartas y reunirse algunos días durante vacaciones. Quizá se sentiría un poco sola en casa cuando su hermana volviera a terminar su último año; Tenia amigas, por supuesto, pero no sería lo mismo.

Por el contrario, Theodore Nott no encontraba muy alentador el hecho de que estaría todo el tiempo en su Mansión solitaria, ni siquiera tenía hermanos o padres que se preocuparan por él, ya que estos lo habían dejado bajo el cuidado de los elfos domésticos y se habían ido a recorrer el mundo a su costa y sin fecha establecida de regreso.

Algo que sin duda Pansy Parkinson extrañaría, era ser la reina del lugar. Pues aprovechaba su buen aspecto físico para llamar la atención, le encantaba arreglarse para impresionar tanto a chicos como a chicas, además de eso no tenia problema con dejar el colegio.

Blaise Zabini contaría los días para encontrarse con su princesa, quien cursaba un año atrás de él. Sorprendentemente para todos, Blaise se había flechado de Luna Lovegood y para su buena fortuna, la había conquistado, el hecho de ser amigo de Astoria lo había ayudado a acercarse desde un principio. Haría lo que pudiera para estar con la chica durante el verano, pues el tiempo pasaba rápido.

Y así como ellos, situaciones similares atravesaban todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero por el momento dejarían sus preocupaciones de lado para disfrutar de las vacaciones de verano.

Se dirigían hacia la estación Hogsmeade en los carruajes tirados por seres invisibles, que según aseguraba Luna, eran caballos esqueléticos y alados. En un carruaje en particular había un grupo de lo más extraño para muchos, en el iban Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood junto a su novio Blaise Zabini y Astoria Greengrass. La ultima chica se había convertido en una amiga mas para Hermione, pues tras haberse encontrado varias ocasiones en la biblioteca y ver a la Slytherin batallar con algunos trabajos, ofreció su ayuda y desde ahí comenzaron a llevarse mejor, agregado al hecho de que Luna y Ginny eran sus compañeras de clases, las cuatro se volvieron más unidas.

En cuanto avanzaron, comenzó la conversación —Chicas, ustedes tienen que ir a mi casa algún día en las vacaciones, ¡estoy segura de que nos divertiremos mucho! —chilló Astoria, aturdiendo al pobre de Zabini.

—¿Qué hay de tu hermana? —Preguntó Ginevra con cautela—. Escuché que es malvada.

—Son solo chismes, Daphne es genial —indicó la chica en defensa de su hermana—. Aunque no creo que nos ponga mucha atención porque estoy segura de que se la pasara el mayor tiempo que pueda pegada a Oliver.

—Lo más probable es que yo si te visite, Daphne no es problema, jamás ha sido desagradable conmigo —reconoció Hermione despreocupadamente.

—Incluso podemos invitar a Parkinson ¡y hacer una pijamada mas grande! —Greengrass volvió a manifestar su entusiasmo y luego puntualizó las actividades que pasaban por su cabeza—. Pasar un rato en la piscina, hacer una fiesta de té...

Blaise trató de ignorar la conversación y solo concentrarse en el y su chica, pero Astoria era demasiado ruidosa y las otras no se quedaban atrás, dificultando sus intentos de crear un ambiente romántico. Y así tendría que aguantar todo el camino hasta el pueblo. Ante su gesto de decepción, luna sostuvo su mano en señal de ánimo, Hogsmeade no estaba tan lejos de todos modos.

Cuando abordaron el tren, Blaise tomó a Luna de la mano y la guió a un compartimento vacio con la esperanza de que las chicas no se metieran al mismo. Para su buena suerte, fueron Malfoy, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle quienes entraron al vagón. A la muchacha no le molestaba estar rodeada de los amigos de su novio, pues no eran tan escandalosos como sus amigas e incluso los consideraba divertidos.

Horas más tarde, todos comenzaron a despedirse antes de llegar a la estación Kings Cross, pues sabían que una vez descendieran, se perderían entre todas las personas y estarían ocupados con sus familias. Después de todo ya estaban de vacaciones, ya se verían cualquier otro día.

 **Hola, ha llegado otro Theomione *u* como a mí me encantan y casi no hay de esos, tengo que escribir los míos. Me estoy haciendo un poco adicta a escribir TnT, aunque supongo que es bueno para ustedes. Espero que sea de su agrado, pronto vendrá otro cap. Estoy segura porque ya los tengo escritos ;)**

 **Hasta la próxima,** **Nia.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: HP es propiedad de Rowling, no mía.**

* * *

Hermione perdió de vista a su grupo de amigos después de que prometieron escribirse dentro de unos días, abrazó fuerte a su familia y caminaron juntos hasta el auto, dejando la estación de tren atrás.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que extrañó su hogar hasta que estuvo ahí. Su padre la ayudó a llevar sus pertenencias hasta la habitación, y aunque ella se ofreció a ayudar a preparar la cena, su madre le ordenó descansar un poco. La muchacha se dio un baño y se puso ropa cómoda para dormir, luego se sentó junto a su padre en la sala a ver la televisión mientras estaba la comida.

—¡Sorpresa! —Exclamó la señora Granger cuando sirvió la comida favorita de su hija.

—Mamá, extrañé tu comida —dijo Hermione antes de enredar el spaghetti con salsa de crema, tocino y champiñones que solía pedirle a su madre cada vez que volvía a casa—. La comida de los elfos es deliciosa, pero aun así creo que la tuya es la mejor.

Jean sonrió ante el halago de su hija —Es parte de tu bienvenida, pero también come ensalada, pues la pasta ahora tiene mucha grasa y no es muy saludable.

La chica siguió comiendo como si no le hubieran dicho nada —¿Cómo se siente al fin terminar la escuela? —preguntó su padre, a lo que Hermione sonrió con tristeza.

—Echaré de menos todo, los profesores, mis compañeros, las clases, las tareas, los libros... creo que incluso los fantasmas —los adultos no se sorprendieron por eso ultimo, pues de alguna manera todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico se había vuelto algo normal en su vida gracias a Hermione, quien los ayudo a comprender todo a lo largo de 7 años.

—Y ahora que eres un adulto, ¿Cuándo vas a buscar empleo? —inquirió el señor Granger.

—¡Anthony! —lo regañó su esposa.

—Es broma, tranquilas —se rio—. Pero me preguntaba si hay alguna Escuela Superior donde puedas seguir estudiando, algo así como una Carrera Profesional. No entiendo como manejan lo de los empleos mágicos.

—Realmente no he pensado en eso todavía, supongo que durante el verano tendré que decidirme —confesó la chica revolviendo la ensalada en su plato.

Jean intervino al ver que el ánimo de su hija se apagaba —No se preocupen por eso aun y disfruta de tus vacaciones escolares, ¿te mencioné a dónde iremos? —Hermione negó mientras masticaba su comida—. Llamó tu tía Janice y nos invitó a su casa, supongo que recuerdas donde vive.

—¡Genial! ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—Yo diría que en unas tres semanas nos desocuparemos en la clínica, así que pensé que podríamos ir y quedarnos un par de semanas más allá.

Después terminaron de cenar y siguieron conversando sobre todo lo que ocurrió mientras Hermione estuvo en el colegio. La chica estaba tan cansada por el largo viaje en tren, que en cuanto se acostó en su cama, se quedó dormida.

Lily y James Potter esperaron a Harry en la estación y seguido de que el muchacho apareció, se fueron a su casa a descansar y comer en familia. Después estuvieron platicando de cualquier cosa, y antes de que lo enviaran a su habitación, Harry encontró la oportunidad para pedir permiso de ir a casa de su mejor amigo, aunque la conversación se tornó incomoda.

—Sé que es muy pronto, pero, ¿puedo ir a casa de Ron uno de estos días? —pidió Harry, lo más probable era que le dijeran que si, pues raramente le negaban algo.

James hizo una mueca —No lo creo hijo, mejor quédate con nosotros y la próxima semana puedes ir o invitarlo a quedarse contigo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Van a salir de nuevo? —pregunto nuevamente Harry, el odiaba cuando sus padres tenían que ir fuera del país mientras los visitaba. Aunque ahora que no iría más al colegio, le animaba la idea de que cuando ellos regresaran, él seguiría en casa.

—El jefe tiene sospechas de que los mortifagos planean algo y nos ha asignado la tarea de vigilarlos —respondió el señor Potter.

—Sera solo una semana, hijo —dijo Lily con una sonrisa conciliadora—. Además podrás pasarla con tus amigos, ¿eso es lo que quieres, no?

Harry asintió —¿Por qué quieres ir con Ron tan pronto si lo has visto a diario durante todo el año? La última vez que se vieron fue hoy, a menos que...

—¿Qué? —inquirió el chico. Una sonrisa traviesa se formó en el rostro de su padre.

—¿Solo son amigos, verdad? —Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asintió con rapidez. Se sintió traicionado cuando vio a los dos adultos reír de su reacción.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Buenas noches —Agregó y salió de la sala directo a su habitación.

Mientras estaba acostado se puso a pensar, había quedado con Ron en visitarlo en la Madriguera, donde podrían jugar Quidditch con los hermanos mayores de su mejor amigo... Y Ginny.

Salieron durante un corto periodo de tiempo que duro desde mediados de noviembre hasta antes de las vacaciones de navidad. En un principio había sido de lo más incómodo para ella tener la presencia de Harry en su casa hasta que el chico dejó de ir para evitar ocasionar molestias. Pero después lo hablaron cuando estuvieron en la escuela, donde era imposible no encontrarse por todas partes, y todo volvió a ser como antes, más o menos.

Luego el sueño invadió el cuerpo y la mente del muchacho, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando se quedó completamente dormido.

 **No es que sea mentirosa pero no puedo creer todo lo que me pasa T_T creo que lo eh dicho en todos los fics jaja PERDI MI COMPUUUUUUU Y BAI ARCHIVOS aunque en el capítulo pasado dije muy confiada "Pronto vendrá otro capítulo, estoy segura porque ya los tengo escritos" era cierto, ya tenía como 12 (como siempre, el final es lo primero que hago :p ) y no puede ser con mi suerte, este fic fue al que mas me dediqué a escribir e investigar cosas en mis vacaciones porque me encantó y me tuvo que pasar ese accidente T_T hasta ahora en diciembre se me ocurrió leer mis fics publicados para ver si podía continuar porque pues tuve depresión-post-perder-documentos. Y no, nunca se me ocurrió guardar todo en varias partes porque acababa de arreglar la computadora u_u no me la esperaba.** **No** **prometeré nada otra vez, no vaya a ser que pase otra cosa, pero intentare rehacer los capítulos a como me acuerde, puede que tarde un poco porque también tengo mas fics, ah y además he estado leyendo mucho fuera de HP, ahora puro fic de ships de asiáticos.**

 **PD** **: Se que está raro el capitulo, así no había salido el original pero como no recuerdo exactamente lo que escribí hace como 4 meses, entonces hice lo que pude, ya estoy anotando en una libreta las cosas que vienen a mi mente que según yo si tenia escritas.**

 **Hasta** **la próxima,**

 **Nia.**


End file.
